Quand tu es arrivée
by CarliieSkream1
Summary: Bella arrive à Forks et tombe sur les Cullen, jusque là rien de bien étrange, mais Bella n'ai pas une humaine comme les autres: elle sait faire des trucs de vampire! Trooop fort? Fiction écrite il y a deux ans, les personnages étaient, sont et seront toujours à S.M FICTION SUPRIMEE
1. Epilogue

Pov Bella

Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bella. J'ai 16 ans et j'habitais avec ma mère jusqu'au jour où elle épousa Phil, elle dut me laisser aller vivre avec mon père à Forks. J'y allais pour des "vacances" de temps en temps. Mais là-bas, le soleil y est un inconnu. Tant mieux pour moi, je ne supporte pas le soleil et j'ai une température de 16°C au lieu de 37°C. Oui je sais je suis bizarre et encore je n'ai pas dit que j'ai des yeux dorés, la peau blanche porcelaine et je lis dans les pensées des autres. Je suis timide et réservée et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami(e)s. J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir mon nouveau lycée et j'espère me faire des amis.

Pov Edward

Salut tout le monde, je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. J'ai été adopté par Carlisle et Esmée Cullen il y a 90 ans de cela. J'ai 100 ans mais j'ai l'enveloppe corporelle d'un jeune de 17 ans. Oui oui vous avez bien compris j'ai 100 ans car je suis un "végétarien" qui ne boit que du sang d'animaux, a les yeux dorés de ce fait et est aussi pale que la craie blanche. Je suis au lycée de Forks depuis déjà 2 ans et je suis considéré, avec mes soeurs Alice et Rosalie et mes frères Emmet et Jasper , comme un dieu. Je lis dans les pensées des autres mais personne ne le sait. Il paraît qu'une nouvelle, la fille du chef Swan, arrive bientôt j'ai hâte de lire ses pensées...


	2. Chapter 1

J'ai décidé de vous partagez une fiction que j'ai écrite l'année dernière ou m^me celle d'avant. Je ne la trouve pas super super, mais j'ai décidé de la partager avec vous pour que vous puissiez en juger vous m^me. Je ne n'ai pas vérifié les fautes d'orthographes, et je n'ai rien retravaillé.

Bonne lecture, Carlie

* * *

Quand tu es arrivée...

Pov Bella

Demain est un grand jour pour moi: je vais faire mon premier jour de cours au lycée de Forks. Je ne stress pas trop ( note de l'auteure (nda): on te croit trop -') au contraire je flippe grave! J'ai dut choisir ma tenue une semaine à l'avance en la changeant des milliards de fois avant d'avoir trouvé LA tenue. C'est une tunique noire avec des fines bretelles qui moule sur le haut mais évasée au niveau de la taille, avec une veste rouge allant jusqu'aux côtes et un pantalon rouge moulant tout ça avec une paire de ballerines rouges (si je mets des talons je vais me retrouver à l'hôpital en mettant un pied dehors!) J'ai toujours très occupé par mon apparence mais bien sûr je ne suis pas une de ces divas qui maltraitent les autres sur leurs choix vestimentaires! Je suis plutôt la fille qui ira les réconforter. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche mais très rapide et je décidai de préparer le dîner. Bien que je sois très maladroite, j'ai toujours eut un "don" pour la cuisine. Je préparai un plat de lasagnes au bœuf car c'est le plat préféré de mon père (nda: Y'a pas de cheval dedans au moins? Mais non ne t'inquiète pas! T'es sure? Oui oui fais moi confiance! Ok alors ...à l'attaque *mange tout* -' oh my god) Mon père arriva et nous mangeâmes. Mon père me demanda pendant que nous faisions la vaisselle:

- "Alors prête pour demain?"

-" Oui mais je suis un peu stressée."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien, vas dormir pour être en forme."

-"Merci papa, bonne nuit!"

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et partis pour ma chambre. J'étais si fatiguée que je m'endormis sur le champ.

Pov Edward

Demain c'était la rentrée. Toutes ces personnes tellement naïves se croyant à l'abri de tout, tous ces pauvres humains avec leurs pensées complètement bêtes. Je décidai d'aller chasser avec Emmet et Jasper mes frères. Après m'avoir trouvé 5 brebis, 2 ours et 3 pumas je décidai de rentrer me reposer. Lorsque j'entrai Alice courut à une vitesse vampirique devant moi et dit:

-" Edward! Regarde ta tenue de demain!" Dit-elle avec excitation.

C'était un haut bleu rayé noir et un jean slim noir ainsi que des chaussures bleues pales. Alice, ma sœur qui est une accro au shopping.

-"Désolé mais je ne mets pas ça." Répondis-je.

Elle me regarda avec son air de chien battu et dit d'une petite voix:

-" S'il te plaît !"

Je soupirai. Une fois de plus elle avait gagné. Elle sautillait partout, je pris ma tenue et partais dans ma chambre. Bien que je ne dorme pas je m'allongeais dans mon lit. Que se passera-t-il demain? Mystère. Même Alice qui sait voir dans le futur ne voyait rien.

-" Ton avenir est flou, avait-elle dit, c'est comme si il y avait une interférence..."

Que cache cette interférence? Il le saura demain.


	3. Chapter 2

Pov Bella

Ce matin-là, je m'étais réveillée à 6h alors que mes premiers cours commencent à 9h. J'étais vraiment très stressée. Bien que mon père m'ait dit que tout se passera bien, je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit. Donc je pris une rapide douche et m'habillai. Je ne me maquille pas car ma mère me disait toujours: -"Si tu ne te maquilles pas, le jour de ton mariage tu seras éblouissante et en plus, tu es magnifique au naturel ma chérie!" Je rigolais en repensant à cela et descendis prendre un petit-déjeuner léger. Ces temps-ci, je n'ai pas très faim le matin et donc je ne pris qu'un jus d'orange: tout ce que je mange m'écœure ! Je me regardai encore dans le miroir pour vérifier que je n'ai aucune tache sur ma tenue et regardai ma montre : 7h30. J'avais encore le temps. Mon père arriva et je l'embrassai sur la joue.

-"Bonjour ma puce, bien dormis?" demanda-t-il.

-"Oui, mentis-je, et toi?"

-"Comme un bébé!" répondit-il.

Il prit son petit-déjeuner, s'habilla et dit:

-"Je dois y aller, bonne chance pour lycée!"

-"Merci, dis-je, bonne journée."

Il partit. Je me retrouvai son portable sur sa table de chevet: il l'a oublié. Mon père est aussi tête en l'air que moi. Je regardai ma montre: 8h45. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Je pris ma Clio argentée et partis en direction du lycée. J'y arrivai en 15 min. Je me garais dans le parking près d'une Volvo grise, un homme était assis dans cette voiture. Il avait les cheveux en désordre couleur rouille, une peau aussi pâle que la mienne, les yeux dorés et des muscles que l'on pouvait entre voir. Je lis rapidement dans les pensées des autres. C'est Edward Cullen.

Pov Edward

Comme tous vampires de ma famille, je devais faire semblant d'être humain en allant au lycée. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée au lycée de Forks. Cela faisait 2 ans que j'y allais et j'y connaissais tout le monde. Ces pauvres humains avec leurs pensées si... prévisibles. Mais cette année, il y a une nouvelle: Isabella Swan. Je me demande vraiment qu'elles sont les pensées de cette fille, si elle est timide ou extravertie, petite ou grande... Je me suis douché vers 7h alors que mes cours commencent à 9h: il me reste 2h. Je pris donc ma douche et m'habillais en 15 minutes. Comme d'habitude, je ne me coiffais pas. Alice me taquinait toujours avec mes cheveux et à mon anniversaire, elle m'offrait toujours un peigne en 1er cadeau. Bien sûr, elle m'offrait toujours un 2ème cadeau. En parlant d'Alice, je la vus arriver en sifflotant: quand elle sifflote aussi gaiement, cela veut dire qu'elle a eu une bonne vision. Ce qui m'étonnait car elle m'avait parlé d'interférences. Je me dépêchais de lire ses pensées: elle me les bloquait en lisant le Coran en Arabe.

-"Alice, criais-je, pourquoi me bloques-tu tes pensées?" demandais-je.

-"Désolée, dit-elle, je ne peux pas te le dire."

J'étais frustré de ne pas pouvoir quel était mon destin. Mais bon, je le saurai bien tôt ou tard.

-"On y va!, cria Rosalie, Edward tu prends ta Volvo?"

-"Oui, répondis-je, on y va!"

Nous nous installâmes dans ma Volvo grise et nous arrivâmes en 5 minutes au lycée. Je restai dans ma voiture pendant que les autres descendaient. Puis je la vus pour la première fois, petite, mince, la peau blanche, les joues légèrement roses, avec des longs cheveux bruns ondulés et les yeux dorés. Isabella Swan.

Pov Bella

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du sien, il avait de si beaux yeux dorés à l'image des miens. On se regardait depuis quelques minutes, lorsque je décidai de lire ses pensées, mais là rien. Le vide absolu. Je rompis le contact et partis un peu énervée: comment cela se fait-il que je ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit? Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil, où une femme me donna mon emploi du temps. Mon premier cours était biologie. J'arrivai dans la salle et le professeur me demanda de me présenter. Je mis debout dos au tableau, face au élèves et dis:

-"Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Bella Swan."

-"Bien, dit le professeur, allez vous asseoir à coté d'Edward Cullen." dit-il en le montrant du doigt.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, il me sourit et dit:

-" Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, mais appelle moi Edward, et toi?"dit-il en me tendant la main.

-"Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella." dis-je en serrant sa main.

Elle était glacée. Puis, il ajouta:

-"Tu me feras l'honneur de venir manger avec ma famille et moi?" dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Avec plaisir!" réponds-je.

Les cours du matin se passèrent rapidement et l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Edward me fit signe, il était avec 4 autres personnes: sûrement sa famille. Je lis rapidement dans leurs pensées. La fille avec des cheveux noirs corbeaux s'appelle Alice, le blond à ses côtés: Jasper et ils sortent ensemble. A côté, il y avait un grand qui ressemblait un ours: Emmet et à côté une magnifique blonde: Rosalie, qui sort avec Emmet, ses pensées étaient furieuses:

-"Mais à quoi pense Edward, une humaine et si elle sait que nous sommes des vampires!" pensa-t-elle.

Des vampires? Intéressant. J'arrivai à leur table en serrant la main à tout le monde et dis:

-"Bonjour je suis Bella Swan, vous devez être Alice, Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie? Enchantée!"

-"Oui, répondit Alice, nous sommes enchantés de faire ta connaissance!"

J'essayai de lire ses pensées, mais elle lisait la Bible en hébreux, bizarre comme fille! Des vampires! J'ai hâte d'apprendre à les connaître!


	4. Chapter 3

Pov Edward

J'étais avec Bella et les autres à la cantine. Je l'avais invité sur un coup de tête: qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça! Je la trouve tout simplement sympa, elle est assez timide mais quand elle veut, elle peut être franche. Bref, j'étais avec les autres qui me lançaient des éclairs avec leurs yeux, tous sauf Alice. Elle avait fait de Bella sa meilleure amie, elles parlaient (enfin Alice parlait) de shopping. Je voyais à la tête de Bella qu'elle n'était pas trop shopping, alors qu'Alice pouvait en parler des heures sans s'arrêter. Et plus si elle en faisait. A chaque fois, elle revient avec TOUTES les nouveautés! Pauvre Bella, elle vient de lui proposer une journée shopping et trucs de "filles". Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Alors sans réfléchir, je criai:

-" Non Alice, demain je passe la journée avec elle."

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi en me dévisageant. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je perds tous mes moyens avec cette humaine? Elle me donne envie de la protéger de tout, elle a l'air si faible, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Je n peux même pas lire dans ses pensées. Plus personne ne parlait. Bella me regardait surprise et dans son regard je sus lire de la reconnaissance.

Alice prit enfin la parole:

-" Ah bon, dit-elle, tu ne nous l'avais pas dit. Tu le savais Bella?"

Ma lutine de sœur se tourna vers Bella ainsi que toutes les personnes à notre table. Comme personne ne me voyait, je lui fis un clin d'œil. Vraiment, elle est troublante.

-"Oui, dit Bella, il me l'a demandé en biologie. Je ne voulais pas te le dire Alice, tu avais l'air si enthousiasme de cette sortie!"

Alice me lança un regard mauvais et dit:

-" Oh Bella, tu aurais dû me le dire avant! Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave je me contenterai de Rosalie!" Dit- elle me regardant dans les yeux.

Elle continua:

-" Alors vous allez vous demain?" Demanda-t-elle à Bella.

Oups, je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail, je voulais répondre mais Bella me devança et elle dit:

-" Nous ne savons pas encore nous n'avons pas décidé!"

Elle avait le don de me surprendre. Mais Alice ne voulait pas se laisser impressionner par Bella et elle dit:

-" Pourquoi n'allez vous pas au tout nouveau café qui vient d'ouvrir près de chez nous? Il parait qu'il est génial!"

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Je ne me laisser pas faire et je répondis:

-" Oh, quelle bonne idée Alice qu'en dis tu Bella?"

Elle fusillait Alice du regard et répondit:

-" Bien sûr j'avais envie d'y aller!"

Les pensées d'Alice étaient furieuses: jamais quelqu'un avait réussi à lui tenir autant tête avant. Mais maintenant, j'avais un problème que vais- je faire avec Bella?

Pov Bella

Je me demande ce qui s'est passé dans la tête d'Edward, on se connait depuis à peine cinq minutes et déjà il m'invite un café. En plus c'est un vampire donc il ne mangera pas. Oh la la que vais-je faire? Je suis obligée de venir! Les pensées d'Alice se résumaient à:

-" POURQUOI, FAUT-IL QU'EDWARD INVITE LA SEULE FILLE AVEC QUI JE M'ENTENDS BIEN? IL NE S'EST JAMAIS INTÉRESSE A QUI QUE CE SOIT ET BAM, DES QUE JE ME FAIS UNE AMIE IL ME LA PREND!"

Ses pensées me donner une affreuse migraine et je dus me tenir la tête entre les mains pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Edward le remarqua, il me regarda avec inquiétude et dit:

-" Bella, est-ce que ça va?"

Je ne pouvais plus répondre. Alice criais encore plus fort dans ses pensées et je venais de me rendre compte qu'il y avait tout le lycée et leurs pensées qui me rendait malade.

-"BELLA!" Cria Edward.

Mais à ce moment tout devint noir. Je me réveillai plus tard dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec un Edward plus préoccupé que jamais et faisant les cents pas.

-" Ma tête !" Murmurai-je.

A ce moment, Edward se tourna vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui! Il me lâcha et me regarda dans les yeux et dit:

-" Bella, comment vas-tu? Que c'est il passé? Tu as mal quelque part?"

Pour un interrogatoire... Je le trouvai très mignon. Je n'avais pas vu à quel point il est beau et- Non je ne peux pas penser à ça. Je le regardai et je répondis:

-" Je vais bien, mais toi ça a pas l'air d'aller. Assieds-toi." Il s'assit et je continue:

-" Alors j'ai légèrement mal à la tête mais rien de grave. Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu ne dis rien et je ne dis rien. Ok?"

Il me regarda curieux et il répondit:

-" Ok, mais que veux-tu dire par je ne dirai rien?"

Je lui souris et je commençais:

-" 1) Je sais que vous êtes des vampires.

2) Je le sais car je sais lire dans les pensées des autres.

3) Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'arrive pas à lire dans les tiennes.

4) Je sais que tu peux aussi lire dans les pensées, qu'Alive sait voir l'avenir et que Jasper peut "lire" les émotions des autres.

5) Je sais que vous êtes des vampires qui ne se nourrissent pas d'humains: ça se voit à la couleur de vos yeux, que vous êtes très froids et forts.

6) C'est de la faute d'Alice que je me suis évanouie: elle criait comme une malade dans ses pensées! Une réaction?"

J'avais dit ça très calmement et Edward me regardait bizarrement un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Quand je dis bizarrement c'est parce qu'on aurait dit de la tendresse, de la joie et de la fierté. Il dit:

-" Je le savais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Mais à ce point... tu n'as pas peur de savoir que nous sommes des vampires?"

Je souris et dis:

" Merci et non, je trouve ça super!"

Il ouvrit les bras et je me cachais pour un gros câlin. Puis il dit:

-" Meilleurs amis?"

Je lui répondis

-" Meilleurs amis!"

Il me fit un bisou sur ma tête et dis:

-" Je vais y aller, reposes-toi bien. En fait, ton médecin c'est mon père si tu as besoin de moi voici mon numéro. A plus tard."

Il était sur le point de partir et je l'appelai. Il se retourna et je lui demandai:

-" Edward, tu reviendras?"

-" Bien sûr! Bonne nuit!"

Il partit et je venais de me rendre compte: Edward Cullen est mon meilleur ami!


	5. Chapter 4

Pov Bella

Ma première nuit à l'hôpital se passa assez bien. J'avais encore mal à la tête mais à part ça, je me sentais bien! Je venais de me lever quand Edward entra avec des croissants dans les mains. J'aurai du lui dire que je ne mange pas le matin.

-" Salut, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front, tu as bien dormis? Tu as mal quelque part?"

-" Salut aussi, répondis-je, je vais bien, j'ai bien dormis et j'ai légèrement mal à la tête. Et toi?"

-" Je vais très bien, je ne dors pas, et je n'ai mal nul part!"

Je lui souris et il ajouta:

-" Je t'ai ramené des croissants!"

-" Merci beaucoup!" dis-je.

Il me donna le paquet avec du lait chaud qu'il sortait de je ne sais où et je commençai à manger en le remerciant. Puis, un grand docteur blond entra dans ma chambre: Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward. Il regarda son fils et dit très bas croyant que je ne l'entends pas:

-" Edward! Que fais-tu ici? Et que représente cette fille pour toi? Elle ne sait rien sur nous?"

Génial, c'est le moment " discutons avec le père d'Edward"! Je me levai pour aller fermer la porte mais Edward fut plus rapide que moi. Il voulut revenir pour me prendre et me faire asseoir sur le lit, mais je l'esquivais très vivement, ce qui était facile même avec sa vitesse vampirique. Et je dis:

-" Merci, mais je sais marcher!"

Je me rassis sur le lit et je fis signe à Carlisle de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Je regardai Edward et il résuma:

-" Alors Carlisle, voici Bella ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Elle s'est évanouie hier à la cafétéria de la faute d'Alice et ses pensées incohérentes. Je l'ai raccompagné et elle m'a dit qu'elle savait pour nous car elle sait lire les pensées. Voilà! Des questions?" Dit-il.

Pov Edward

Mon père me regardait moi puis Bella et il dit:

-" Woaw!"

Bella et moi souriions à sa réaction et il ajouta:

-" Alors Bella, je pense pouvoir te faire confiance. Ne dis rien ok?" -" Mais bien sûr Monsieur Cullen!" Dit Bella.

-" Appelle-moi Carlisle."

-"Bien! Quand pourrais-je sortir?"

C'est vrai que je voulais qu'elle sorte mais j'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mon père dit:

-" Eh bien oui, mais d'après ton dossier médical, tu es intolérante au soleil n'est-ce pas?"

-" Euhh... oui pourquoi?"

-"Alors debout et sortez! Il va faire un soleil éclatant dans une demi-heure! Bella?"

-"Oui?"

-" Voudrais-tu passer la journée chez moi avec tout le reste de ma famille? Tu pourrais apprendre à les connaître!"

-" Mais non Carlisle, je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez!"

Attendez! Bella chez moi? Une humaine chez des vampires? Mon père est fou ou quoi? Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose?-"

-" Edward?" Dit mon père." N'ai pas peur! Tout se passera bien!"

Pov Bella

Carlisle m'avait convaincue bien malgré moi et j'étais partie avec Edward. Il me présentait sa famille: -Alice, sa sœur folle de shopping et voyante -Jasper, son mec, discret et il ressent les émotions -Rosalie, son autre sœur, magnifique -Emmet, son mec, il est resté grand enfant. Eh ben! Ça promet. Nous étions arrivés devant leur maison et...

En arrivant à la villa des Cullen, je vis Emmet courir à vitesse vampirique derrière Alice. Ils arrivaient dans ma direction et ils ne m'avaient pas vu. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres: je sentais l'impact arrivé donc je fis un pas sur le côté. Alice passa à cet endroit et s'arrêta net. Elle me regardait et Emmet lâcha un "merde". Ils avaient tous deux des expressions si choqués et confuses que j'éclatai de rire bien malgré moi. Rosalie et Jasper arrivèrent et ils eurent la même expression ce qui redoubla mon fou rire. Edward souriait et moi je m'étais accoudé à un arbre en train de m'étrangler de rire. Je repris le contrôle et je dis:

-" Vous devez vous souvenir de moi je suis Bella Swan, on s'était "rencontré" à la cafétéria. Je sais que vous êtes des vampires et Alice s'il te plait calme toi. Tu fais mal à la tête!"

Ils me regardaient tous ahuris et moi je me pris la tête entre mes mains.

-" Pourtant, je croyais que mon explication était claire! Ça va?"

Edward riait aux éclats derrière moi. Il avait un rire cristallin. Une très belle femme brune sortit de la maison en courant et elle dit:

-" Quelqu'un a réussi à faire rire mon Edward?" C'était à mon tour d'être surprise. Personne n'avait réussi à faire rire Edward avant moi? Suis-je si... marrante? A ma tête, Edward se tordu de rire. Au moins je sais faire quelque chose, ça va! La femme me regarda et sourit et elle dit: -

" Oh! Bonjour, je suis Esmée la mère de tous ces jeunes statufiés! D'ailleurs qu'on-t-il?"

Je répondis:

-" Tout d'abord bonjour, je suis Bella Swan. Et vos enfants sont choqués de savoir que je sais que vous êtes des vampires! Pourtant, Carlisle et Edward l'ont bien pris!" Esmée sourit et elle demanda:

-" Qui êtes-vous pour Edward?"

Eh ben! Elle ne perd pas son temps!

-" Je suis sa meilleure amie!"

Pov Edward

Je souris en l'entendant dire qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours été distant. Même avec ma famille. Je n'ai jamais serré ma famille dans mes bras et encore moins leur dire "je vous aimes"! Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie et je suis vierge (Nda: ça se dit pour un gars?) Ma mère sourit à Bella et elle l'emmena au salon où elles s'assirent. Je m'étais assis près de Bella et les pensées de ma mère étaient très gentilles. Je souriais en les regardant: elles s'entendaient si bien! Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent ensuite et elles posèrent des tonnes de questions aux qu'elles Bella répondaient facilement. Puis, Bella se leva et s'approcha de mon piano recouvert d'un drap blanc. Je n'en avais pas joué depuis 60 ans. Elle enleva la bâche et souffla dessus. Elle dit:

-" A qui est ce piano?"

-" A moi." Répondis-je.

-"Tu en joues encore?"

Devais-je lui dire que je n'en joué plus? Mais j'avais tellement envie de lui jouer un morceau... Je me levai et je m'assis sur le tabouret du piano en invitant Bella à s'asseoir près de moi. Ma mère me regardait fièrement, Alice, Rosalie et Emmet souriaient. Quand à Jasper, il me fit savoir pas ses pensées:

-" Je penses que pour elle tu serais prêt à tout!"

Je me tournais vers Bella qui me regardait: elle avait lu les pensées de Jasper. Je lui souris et je me mis à jouer du piano. Les notes qui en sortait étaient une toute nouvelle mélodie que je venais d'inventer. Et je venais de l'inventer pour Bella.


	6. Chapter 5

Pov Edward

J'avais raccompagné Bella chez elle et après son bisou du soir, j'étais parti. Lorsque je rentrai chez moi, Alice sautilla vers moi et me dit:

-" Aloooors?!"

-" Comment ça aloooors?"

Ma petite sœur et ses questions débiles!

-" Bah! Ne fais pas l'innocent! T'as embrassé Bella en la raccompagnant?"

C'était Rosalie qui m'avait posé THE question bizarre! Je les regardai tour à tour mais rien. Je lus dans les pensées d'Alice:

-" Edwaaard! Enfin tu as trouvé la femme parfaite pour toi! Esmée est-"

Je la coupai en m'écriant:

-" Qu'avez-vous raconté à Esmée?"

-" Bah... on lui a dit que t'es avec Bella! Oh la gaffe!"

Oh oui pour une gaffe c'est une gaffe!

-"Alice, Rosalie, m'écriais-je, mais vous êtes complètement tarées! Esmé va me souler avec pendant au moins un siècle!"

Et voilà! Maintenant je suis énervé! Bella va surement ne plus me parler à cause de ma famille et de leurs idées folles! Manqué plus que ça. Esmé arriva à une vitesse vampirique et elle dit:

-" Mon Edward! Enfin tu as trouvé une fiancée!"

Voilà! Direct les grands mots! Pourquoi moi ?

-" Esmé, dis-je, je sais que tu serais heureuse mais je ne peux pas! Je ne ressens, pour Bella, que de l'amitié!"

-"Oooh..., dit-elle visiblement déçue.

Je partis dans la forêt pour une bonne chasse.

Pov Bella

Quand je rentrai chez moi après avoir passé une bonne fin de soirée avec les Cullen, je trouvai par terre devant ma porte un bouquet de roses rouges. On m'avait appris que chaque fleur avait leur signification. En amour, les roses blanches sont celles qui caractérisent un amour éternel (nda: je crois... quelqu'un peut me dire?). Je vois que mon admirateur ne s'y connaît pas trop! Je ramassai le bouquet et à l'intérieur il y avait une carte rose:

"Chère Bella, je m'appelle Mike.N, je suis dans ton lycée et lorsque je t'ai vu ce matin, j'ai sus que je t'aimais. Alors si tu veux apprendre à me connaître, viens me voir demain je t'attends."

Mike.N? Ooh, c'est celui de ma classe! Hahaha! Mais il croit quoi celui là qu'avec une lettre il m'aurait?! Non mais et puis quoi encore! Il y en avait une deuxième:

-" Hey Bella! C'est moi Jacob.B ton vieux copain de Forks! Tu es revenue plus belle que jamais et c'est pourquoi je voudrai t'inviter à boire un verre ou quoi! Et si ça va plus loin que de l'amitié alors ... Voilà gros bisous je t'aime Jacob.B"

Maintenant j'étais complètement énervée! Jacob n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur moi quand j'avais mon appareil dentaire! Maintenant direction chez les Cullen pour voir Edward!

Pov Edward

Bella venait d'arriver. Il était 22h30 mais elle savait que moi je ne dors jamais. Elle était venue avec deux lettres, un bouquet de roses rouges et une boite de chocolat et elle avait l'air énervée. Pour la détendre, je lui dis:

-"Bah alors Bella ton ours en peluche veut passer au stade supérieur et toi tu ne veux pas?"

Elle me lança un regard noir mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Elle dit:

-" Lis..."

Je pris les deux lettres et je les lisais assez rapidement. Maintenant j'étais aussi énervé qu'elle! Non mais pour qui se prennent-ils cela? Je me levai rapidement avec l'idée d'aller leur dire ma façon de penser. Non mais ce n'est pas ces deux guignols qui peuvent prétendre au titre de "petit ami" de Bella! Cette dernière me tira par le bras et dit :

-" Edward s'il-te-plait n'y vas pas!"

Elle me regardait avec une si grande intensité que je me ré-assis directement. Elle murmura un merci dans un bâillement. Ma petite Bella était fatiguée. Elle se levait pour partir mais je la pris dans mes bras et elle dit:

-" Edward! Laisse moi partir! Je veux dormir. Il est déjà minuit!"

Minuit!? Déjà!? Je lui répondis:

-" Reste là Bella! Tu sais que tu peux dormir ici. Tu iras dans ma chambre et refuse te voir prendre le volant à cette heure!"

Elle baillait une dernière fois et se laissa emporter par Morphée. Je la contemplais: elle est si belle quand elle dort. Je l'ai prise et l'ai mise dans mon lit.

~~~~ 9h30 le lendemain~~~~

Aujourd'hui nous n'avions pas cours et Bella avait dormit à la maison. Bien sûr, personne ne le savait. Elle se réveilla la première et descendit. Je la vus et elle m'adressa un grand sourire. Je m'approchai et l'embrassai sur le front. Elle me le rendit mais sur la joue. Je lui demandai:

-" T'as bien dormi?"

-"Oui! répondit-elle.

Ma mère descendit les escaliers à ce moment et dit:

-"Coucou mon- Oh Bella! Que fais-tu ici?"

Pov Bella

Esmé venait d'arriver. Je lui racontai toute l'histoire et elle rit. Elle voulut prendre la parole mais une fille blonde traversa toute la pièce en courant et prit Edward dans ses bras. Ce dernier se détacha d'elle et dit:

"- Tania..."

Je souris: Edward n'avait pas l'air d'être très heureux.

-" Bonjour, dit Tania en se tournant vers moi, je m'appelle Tania Denali. Je suis la petite copine d'Edward et toi qui es-tu?"

Je restai bouche-bée: la petite copine d'Edward


	7. Chapter 6

Pov Bella

ATTENDS, J'AI MAL COMPRIS LÀ J'ESPÈRE, Cette mocheté sort avec mon Eddie-chou! Ce n'est pas mon petit copain mais il aurait pu me le dire quand même quoi! Je croyais qu'on était meilleurs amis pour la vie ou un délire comme ça. Je sentais un sentiment étrange m'envahir. Comme ... de la jalousie ?! Maintenant qu'il a une petite-amie il va m'abandonner c'est sur! Je regardai toujours Tania. Elle allait prendre la parole quand Edward dit:

-" Non mais ça va pas? Tania n'est pas ma petite-amie!"

Oooooh j'ai compris. Elle s'est imposée toute seule comme étant la copine d'Edward. Ce dernier soupirait fortement et Tania me dit:

-"Laisse, il est encore surprit qu'il soit mon copain. Tu le connais, un peu peut le surprendre!"

-"Mais oui!" Marmonnais-je.

Le truc c'est que cette blondasse ne connait absolument sur Edward. Il n'est pas du genre à être surpris. De plus, il n'y a que moi qui connaisse son nom en entier. Il ne l'avait jamais révélé à qui que se soit. J'avais fait de même en lui révélant le mien. Isabella Marie Swan. Lui: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. On s'était juré de ne pas le dire jusqu'au mariage. Bien sûr se sera deux mariages à part. Je ne vais pas me marier avec!

-" Bon, dit Tania, je dois y aller. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Bella, j'espère te revoir bientôt. Edward, à demain mon chou!"

-" A demain Tania, Répondis-je, moi je squatte ici H/24.

" Edward éclata de rire à la tête de Tania. Et elle partit.

-" Bon débarras!" Dit Edward.

-" T'as raison, elle est assez... collante!"

-" Et encore aujourd'hui elle était assez calme!"

-" Sacré Blonde!"

Nous éclations de rire. Quand un homme en cape noire arriva comme par magie devant nous.

-"Aro! Dit Edward. Ça fait longtemps!"

Le dénommé Aro arriva sur moi à vitesse vampirique. Je lus rapidement dans ses pensées:

-" Mmmmm! Une petite humaine avec une odeur délicieuse."

Eh beeenn! Il ne perd pas de temps celui là. En une fraction de seconde je lui pris le bras et le retournai. Il hurla de douleur et je dis:

-" Je ne suis pas à manger!"

Je le lâchai et il me regardait bizarrement. Edward dit:

-" Aro, Bella. Bella, Aro"

-"Enchantée!" Dis - je en lui tendant la main.

-" De même, dit-il, vous êtes très forte!"

-" Euuh...Merci! Vous aussi. Vous venez d'arriver?"

-" Oui! En provenance directe de l'Italie. Je suis le roi des vampires en quelque sorte"

-"Ooooh! Je suis désolée de vous avoir attaqué!"

-" Ce n'est pas grave! Vous êtes tout à fait fascinante pour une humaine."

-"Euuuuh... Merci?"

Carlisle arriva à ce moment et il dit:

-" Oh Aro, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec Bella."

-"Eh bien oui. Je dois vous laissez je dois rentrer à Volterra."

-"A bientôt!" Répondimes en choeur. Puis Aro disparu en un éclair.


	8. Chapter 7

Pov Bella

Après la sortie d'Aro, Edward et moi allions dans la foret pour une petite ballade entre amis. Il me posa alors une question assez déroutante. LA question que j'évitai depuis notre rencontre.

-" Parle-moi un peu de toi. Tes parents? Qui sont-ils?"

Eh oui. Mes parents... Pas mon père, surtout ma mère... Ma défunte mère... Elle est morte vers mes 3 ans emportée par la maladie. Mon père s'était remarié à Renée ma belle-mère mais comme il était assez marqué par la mort de Maman elle l'a quitté après un an de vie commune. Mon père n'avait jamais retrouvé l'amour. Il m'avait élevé seul sans aucune aide. Edward attendait ma réponse. Je lui racontai tout et lui me regardait avec des yeux emplis de compassion. Puis il dit:

-" je sais moi aussi j'ai vécu ça ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais que 5 ans, mon père je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il est devenu je suis devenu vampire avant."

Il me regarder avec une grande tristesse. J'avais sans le faire exprès fait ressurgir des souvenirs. Je regrettés déjà mes paroles essayer de trouver un moyen pour le rendre le sourire. Je suis pris la main et lui fit un grand sourire. Il me le rendit et nous continuâmes notre interrogatoire. J'appris que sa couleur préférée est le marron, qu'il est né le 25 juin 1909, qu'il est "mort" en 1928 à ses 19 ans. Moi je n'ai que 17 ans depuis une semaine. Mon anniversaire étant le 13 septembre. Il m'apprit aussi qu'il n'a jamais été amoureux et que donc il ne sait pas comment sait-on quand l'on est amoureux. Moi non plus je ne le savais pas. Il lâcha deux ou trois blagues et nous retournâmes à la villa où les autres nous attendait. Je ne leur avais jamais parlé de ma vitesse. Elle est identique à leur.

-" Emmet!" Criais-je.

Il arriva et dit:

-" Oui petite sœur?"

Emmet m'avait déjà beaucoup intégré à leur famille et me considérai comme sa petite sœur.

-" Tu veux faire une course contre moi?" Demandais-je.

Ma question l'étonna et il accepta.

"On a le droit à la vitesse vampirique?"

Il m'avait formulé sa question par pensées.

-"Oui!" Répondis-je.

Pov Edward

Après avoir fait une ballade dans la forêt avec Bella je rentrai avec elle à la villa. Elle demanda à Emmet une course à vitesse vampirique: elle allait perdre à coup sûr! Carlisle décida du parcours et nous étions tous assis près de la ligne d'arrivée. Alice organisa un pari: Rosalie, Esmée, Jasper, Carlisle, et Alice parièrent 3000 euros chacun sur Emmet. Moi je pariai 5000 euros sur Bella. Malgré mes doutes, j'avais confiance en elle. Si elle perdait, je perdais 25 000€! Presque rien! Mais si elle gagnait, je gagnai 18 000 €. Pas beaucoup... La course commença dans un nuage de poussière. Je m'attendais à voir Bella en sortir à vitesse humaine. Mais c'est Emmet qui en sortit. Bella courrait à vitesse vampirique devant Emmet. Elle le dépassa d'un bon kilomètre! La course venait de finir et bien sûr Bella l'a gagna. Je récupérai mes gains et je taquinai Emmet sur sa défaite. Une humaine! Alice offrit un paquet à Bella. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir quand...


	9. Chapter 8

Pov Bella

Alice m'a offert un cadeau, c'était vraiment gentil de sa part, mais j'aurais dû me dire que je n'aime pas les cadeaux, je ne pense pas que je sois le dernier de sa part! J'avais rodé Edward à ce sujet, pas de cadeaux même pour mon anniversaire! Peut-être accepterais-je un cadeau pour nos 1 an de rencontre? Apres tout ce n'est pas la mort, un petit cadeau de rien du tout. Mais bon, j'ai assez de temps devant moi pour réfléchir on en a à un week-end d'amitié. Encore 11 mois, 3 semaines, 4 jours, 6 heures, 26 minutes et ... 34 secondes. Très précis n'est-ce pas? Je me débattais toujours avec ce paquet, elle a mis combien de bouts de ruban adhésif dessus? Le magasin entier? L'usine? Edward me regardait d'un air amusé. Je tirai sur l'emballage mais il était assez coriace.

- EDWARD! Criais-je, aide-moi ça m'énerve je n'y arrive pas."

Son rire cristallin résonna dans toute la pièce et il s'empara du paquet mais Alice fut plus rapide que lui et elle cria:

-" Nooooon! Tu regretteras s'il l'ouvre, mon cadeau est assez... embarassant.

" Elle m'entraîna dans sa chambre et m'ouvris le cadeau:

"Comment sait-on que l'on est amoureux?"

-" Voilà pourquoi je déteste les cadeaux. Pourquoi m'as-tu offert cela?"

-" Pour que tu saches que tu aimes mon frère! "

-" Mais je ne l'aime pas! Enfin, je le considère comme mon grand frère!"

-" C'est ça, moi tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, je suis une battante, avec Jasper qui sent les émotions et moi qui vois le futur on vous le montrera."

-" Oh mais montrez-nous!"

Elle sortit avec une flamme de détermination autour d'elle. Elle bloqua ses pensées en répétant: " On va vous montrez!" Jasper était lui aussi sur de notre "amour" et dès qu'elle le mit au courant de ses objectifs, il bloqua ses pensées avec la même phrase.

-" Salut! «dis une voix derrière moi: Carlisle.

-" Bonjour Carlisle, vous avez passé une bonne journée?"

-" Très bonne et toi?"

-" Assez drôle!"

-" Bien. Demain il pleut donc personne n'échappera au lycée!"

-" Ooooooooh!" Firent toutes les voix en même temps.

Carlisle étouffa un rire et entra dans son bureau.

Pov Carlisle

Bella venait de m'accueillir très chaleureusement. Cette petite nous avait ramené beaucoup de joie sans le savoir . Edward avait l'air très heureux avec elle. Je pense qu'il en est amoureux. Je voudrais tant qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Pov Bella et Edward en même temps

-" Carlisle ça va?" Edward

-"Oui, oui je pense seulement."

Comme pris par un enchantement nous dîmes en même temps:

-" Nouvelle vie, nouveau temps, fait apparaître ce que Carlisle aimerait tant."

Pov Rosalie

J'étais avec mon nounours quand...


	10. Chapter 9

Pov Bella

J'avais été dans une sorte de tourbillon.. Magique et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un monde parallèle.

-" OH MY GOOOOD!" fit Alice

-" Mon cœur bat et mon sang circule dans mes veines!" S'émerveilla Rose.

-" Nous sommes... humains?!" S'étonna Carlisle.

-" Euh je crois bien que oui! «dit Edward. J'allais parler lorsque je me sentis basculer vers le bas et sombrai dans l'inconscience.

-" Ça va faire 2 semaines Edward. «Dit une voix.

-" Nooon, tu ne peux... elle, elle n'est pas... non! «Répondit... Edward ?

-" Et pourtant il le faut. Je vais la débrancher."

-" Et la tuer?! Carlisle tu ne peux pas!" Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur moi. Elles étaient le fruit d'une infime tristesse.

-" Oh mon Dieu, Edward tu pleures?!"

-" Non je joue au bowling!"

-" Edward, je suis ton père parle moi autrement!"

Alors comme ça Edward était en train de s'énerver contre Carlisle. Il faut que je me réveille. J'avais beau y mettre toute ma volonté, je n'y arrivais pas. Les larmes continuaient à couler en abondance sur moi mon ange pleurait pour moi.

-" Sors Carlisle!"

-"Mais Edward..."

-"SORS!"

Un bruit de porte claquée retentit.

-" Ma Bella, mon Amour, mon Ange. Je t'en prie réveille-toi. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Il m'a été difficile de me l'avouer, mais... je t'aime."

Alors là ce fut comme si un milliard de papillons s'envolaient dans mon ventre. Une sensation jamais eue. Et je sus que moi aussi je l'aimais, plus que ma pauvre vie et qu'il fallait que je me lève pour lui.

Pov Edward

2 semaines intenses que Bella passait entre la vie et la mort et tout cela à cause d'un truc magique non voulu. Elle y avait mis toute sa force et elle était maintenant dans le coma. Mon Ange descendu du ciel. Je l'aimais. Je lui avais dit après avoir renvoyé mon " père " de la pièce. Il allait la débrancher, je la perdrais pour toujours. J'avais même pleuré pour elle alors que pour un vampire c'est impossible. C'est à ce moment qu'un miracle se produisit. Bella se releva doucement en me souriant et elle dit d'une toute petite voix:

-" Moi aussi je t'aime mon Amour."

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais tendrement.


	11. prologue

Pov Bella

Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bella. J'ai 16 ans et j'habitais avec ma mère jusqu'au jour où elle épousa Phil, elle dut me laisser aller vivre avec mon père à Forks. J'y allais pour des "vacances" de temps en temps. Mais là-bas, le soleil y est un inconnu. Tant mieux pour moi, je ne supporte pas le soleil et j'ai une température de 16°C au lieu de 37°C. Oui je sais je suis bizarre et encore je n'ai pas dit que j'ai des yeux dorés, la peau blanche porcelaine et je lis dans les pensées des autres. Je suis timide et réservée et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami(e)s. J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir mon nouveau lycée et j'espère me faire des amis.

Pov Edward

Salut tout le monde, je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. J'ai été adopté par Carlisle et Esmée Cullen il y a 90 ans de cela. J'ai 100 ans mais j'ai l'enveloppe corporelle d'un jeune de 17 ans. Oui oui vous avez bien compris j'ai 100 ans car je suis un "végétarien" qui ne boit que du sang d'animaux, a les yeux dorés de ce fait et est aussi pale que la craie blanche. Je suis au lycée de Forks depuis déjà 2 ans et je suis considéré, avec mes soeurs Alice et Rosalie et mes frères Emmet et Jasper , comme un dieu. Je lis dans les pensées des autres mais personne ne le sait. Il paraît qu'une nouvelle, la fille du chef Swan, arrive bientôt j'ai hâte de lire ses pensées...


End file.
